The Emperor Rider
by Darkness999
Summary: A DxD and Build crossover... sort of. Inspired by thecomposcreator's wizard story as i wanted to try something similar. sorry for crap summary. Rated M for Future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Enter Ddraig!**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the streets were bustling, and there was a boy by a lamppost. In his hand was a cup of ramen that he was slurping. The boy had brown hair that was mostly combed down with a few spiked parts, he also had brown eyes and a bandage on his right cheek. The boy was one Hyoudou Issei, high school dropout. He wore a red jacket, a black shirt with the words "You look better on social media", blue jeans and white sneakers. He felt his phone buzz as he finished his ramen

"Ahh." He sighed in a refreshed manner. "Now that I've got my daily protein." He tossed the empty ramen cup into a nearby bin and looked at his phone "It's from Kazu-Nii. Better get too it" He went into a nearby alley where a red motorcycle was hiding and took out what appeared to be a small red bottle and began shaking it

Meanwhile…

At a recently closed down factory, four teenagers wearing school uniforms were looking around the main interior of the building. Three were girls and one a boy.

"Are you certain this is the place, Akeno?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Kiba." replied one of the girls, a tall Japanese one with black hair tied in ponytail and a large bust. "There have been multiple disappearances here, causing the factory to be closed. We were then asked to investigate since this is most likely the work of a stray devil. Isn't that right Rias?"

"Yes." responded the red head European girl whose bust was just as large as Akeno's. "As the devils in charge of this area, it is our duty to eliminate those who have gone astray." She said with pride. She then noticed the expression on the fourth member of their party, a petite girl with white hair and a practically flat chest. "Is something wrong Koneko?"

"Trouble" was Koneko's only response before they were suddenly attacked by a humanoid creature with wolf like claws and fur along its body

The four were caught completely off guard and unable to defend themselves, resulting in being thrown across the large space, the creature gave another growl and charged again. However the four where ready this time and jumped out the way

"It's tough" responded the petite girl.

"Akeno, Kiba, Koneko! Enter formation and attack" the three immediately sprang into action as Kiba charged at the monster with his sword and cut part of its torso. The monster roared as Koneko suddenly jumped up and kicked it across the room. The creature charged again before being zapped by lightning by Akeno. The three continued this attack pattern until the creature was on the ground twitching. "Well done everyone. Now let's finish-" Rias's words were cut off as a large stream of mist shot towards the creature and surrounded it. When the mist dispersed, the humanoid creature had turned into a proper monster. It had grown twice its previous size and had more wolfish features than before with sharp fangs, longer claws and white fur along its entire body. "What the-" Rias's words were cut off as the monster, in a burst of speed, charged past Akeno, Kiba and Koneko and smacked Rias into the wall

"Rias!" yelled her companions. The monster rushed at the three and knocked them to the ground and roared again. The teens rose up and charged at the monster only to be knocked down again

Just as Rias began to lose hope of surviving, one of the doors was smashed down by a new figure riding a red motorcycle. The motorcycle continued past the door and rammed right into the monster "Looks like Kazu-Nii was right. There was a smash here" Rias took a look at the new figure. The figure was wearing what looked like bright red spandex suit with dark red bits of armour wrapped around him with green flames painted around the armour parts. His eyes were bright green and shaped like the head of a dragon. Around his waist was a strange black belt with a small folded up mechanical dragon inserted into it. (Think Cross-Z suit with Ddraig colour scheme). The new figure jumped off the motorcycle and landed on the floor. The wolf monster charged at the red figure but was stopped due to being pelted by bullets from a strange weapon the new figure had.

It was definitely a gun. It had a black handle, which was attached to the barrel which was oddly shaped like a large cone. The figure then detached the barrel and flipped it around before attaching it to another part of the handle, making it resemble a drill like sword which surprised everyone.

The monster let out another roar and jumped at the new figure, though the red man rolled out the way and slashed the monster with the sword, pushing it back. The red man then charged at the monster and attacked it again

The four teens were watching the battle when they heard a familiar voice call out "Rias!" Turning, they saw two girls in the same uniform as theirs running up to them. Recognizing the two to be Sona and Tsubaki, Rias called out to them as acknowledgement of hearing their earlier call. As they got closer, Sona started saying, "We were in the area when we heard the sounds of a battle. What exactly is going on?!" As briefly as she could, Rias explained everything that had happened. "Frankly," Sona said, "I'm just as confused yet amazed as you are." The six of them refocused their attention on the action as the red man practically knock around the monster that had injured them.

"I should finish this now!" the red man said in an annoyed voice. He tossed the sword to the side and started turning the lever on his belt and got into a stance. Around him an ethereal image of a large red dragon appeared and started to thrash around as a voice was heard

" _ **ARE YOU READY? EMPEROR FINISH!"**_

The red man then jumped at the monster as his leg started glowing and kicked right through it, causing the monster to explode and a small clear bottle to land on the ground.

"Incredible!" Akeno gasped. "That was amazing! He completely defeated the monster that nearly killed us"

Letting out a soft breath, the red man looked down and saw the clear bottle. He bent down and picked it up before he began talking to himself, though he was still loud enough for the 6 students to hear him from where they were.

"Looks like Sento-Nii was right. Someone has started recreating smashes. But where did they get the nebula gas to do this….." As he trailed off he picked up his motorcycle which had fallen in a corner of the room and sat down on it. He then took out a phone and started texting certain people.

After he sent the last text, he realized he had a group of eavesdroppers. Looking over to the students, he said aloud, "Looks like Kaichou and Fukukaichou have joined the party." At this, Sona and Tsubaki stiffened slightly. Kiba was the first from their group to talk.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked warily.

"Kamen Rider" came Issei's reply. "Kamen Rider Ddraig" he said, straightening his back with pride. As he uttered the name both Rias and Sona had shocked looks on their faces.

"That's quite a title." Akeno giggled. "But why Kamen rider?"

"Well Kamen means "Masked" and I ride a motorcycle so Kamen rider"

"Hold it right there!" Rias declared. She had a cross look on her face and arms crossed right underneath her breasts, causing them to jiggle which caught Issei's attention making him mutter, "Damn, they're big."

"Who are you really?!" Rias demanded.

"I just told you. I'm…"

"I mean your real name!" She yelled, causing her three friends to jump a bit, though they did realize the validity of her question.

"Don't concern yourself over something like that Gremory-Senpai. Hopefully, you won't even see me again."

"In that case," Sona started. "As the Student Council President, I demand that you reveal your name as a fellow student!" At this declaration, all eyes were focused on Ddraig, not in wonder as before, but glaring. It was so intense, they could hear Ddraig gulp.

"What makes you say that I go to Kuoh?" he said nervously.

"First of all, I never said we were from Kuoh."

"It's obvious from your uniforms."

"You addressed Akeno as Senpai."

"Her uniform indicates she is a third year student."

"You recognized the two of us as Kaichou and Fukukaichou." Sona said, pointing to herself and Tsubaki.

"I overheard the other 4 referring to you like that!" Ddraig responded, with a hint of nervousness and desperation in his voice. Though the others spotted the lie, they did not bring it up.

"Well then," Rias began, "How do you explain the fact that you know my name!" At this, Ddraig faulted, unable to come up with an answer. "Well?" she implored as she and the others started to step forward, Ddraig immediately revved up his motorcycle and drove, causing Rias to shout "Hold it!" Ddraig then stopped by the entrance and looked at them all.

"Sorry, But it's better you forget this night. Sayonara, senpai." He called back as he drove off.

"Rias, shall we pursue and stop him?" Akeno asked, ready to spread her wings.

"No, don't!" was her response. At this, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno looked at her questioningly.

"She's right." Sona cut in. "He doesn't seem to know that we are devils. It would be better if it stayed that way. Especially since we do not know his own allegiance." Hearing this, the others nodded in understanding. Sona continued with, "Tomorrow, Tsubaki and I will look into this Ddraig now that we know he is most definitely a student at Kuoh."

Rias then took Sona aside "Sona. That name it's the same as…." Rias trailed off as Sona shook her head "Rias. The emperor dragons are just stories. It's just a coincidence that he has the same name" (Yes in this story the red and white dragon emperors are myths to the devils)

"Very well then." Rias nodded slowly. "See you tomorrow."

 **Next Day**

At his house, Issei was finishing up the morning dishes while talking to himself out loud… again.

"Who would be dumb enough to start making smash again….. Also even if they wanted to how did they get the nebula gas to do so?" With a troubled look on his face, he dried his hands and began picking up his jacket and keys. He took out the grey bottle that the smash dropped last night. "This is a copy of the wolf bottle….. How on earth could someone make a copy of a fullbottle?" "Sento-Nii hasn't returned my text yet, so I should probably scope the town. There's bound to be another smash sooner and later" He left his house and drove off on his motorcycle

Later, at Kuoh Academy…

After school, Rias and her friends had gathered outside the student council room, waiting for Sona and Tsubaki to join them. In the meantime, they had begun talking amongst themselves.

"Did you manage to find anything about the stray devil transformed into yesterday?" Kiba asked.

"Sadly no." Rias responded while shaking her head. "all we know is that Ddraig called it a "smash". Yet, in my search, I could not find any reference to it."

"Annoying" was Koneko's response as she snacked on a Pockie stick.

"Indeed." Akeno said. She then noticed the look on Rias's face. "Ara Ara, is something the matter Buchou?"

"No. It's just that im worried in case another one of these "Smash" appear. Also Ddraig knew my name" Rias said.

"That probably means he is a student here." Kiba said with a nod.

"Maybe not" came Sona's voice. The 4 turned to see her and Tsubaki walk towards them, both holding some folders in their hands.

"What do you mean by that?" Akeno asked.

"Well due to the school becoming co-ed only last year there aren't that many male students." Tsubaki clarified. "However there is also the possibility that this "Ddraig" is either a drop out, or a delinquent."

"Unfortunately," Sona continued, "such students are removed from the database after sometime and put on paper. We only just now retrieved the files." indicating the files the two of them were holding. As the six began walking together, they continued their conversation. "If this does not produce results, then we'll have to look into the title of Kamen Rider." Sona continued, getting a series of nods from the others.

"Frankly, I'm surprised that there are that many students who haven't been to school for so long that they are removed from the databases." Rias commented.

"Indeed," Sona replied. "We were tempted to ask around, but seeing as we do not know the real name of this 'Ddraig' character and do not know his face, there would not be anything for us to actually ask."

"True. However, this does not necessarily explain why he stopped attending school."

Eventually, they had left the main building and headed for the Old School building. As they got closer, Rias gained a look of peace upon her face.

"You really care about this place, don't you Rias?" Sona commented with a smile, noticing the expression on the face of her childhood friend. All 6 of them had stopped in their tracks for the moment.

"Yes." Rias began. "To me, this place represents my dream, my hopes of life simply as Rias, free from the pressure of the Gremory household, and definitely from that man."

The group began walking again but a black blur landed in front of them, creating a dustcloud. The dust settled to reveal a new monster. It was humanoid like the one last night however it was covered in black feathers with a crow like beak. The new creature let loose a loud screech, causing everyone to cover their ears, also causing Tsubaki to drop her files.

The crow creature then grabbed Rias in a burst of speed and took to the skies as everyone recovered her hearing. "Rias!" everyone yelled as they heard the roar of a motorcycle. They looked towards the noise and saw the same bike as last night.

"Damn it! It's a crow smash this time!" Issei took of his helmet, revealing his face to the devils. Tsubaki looked at one of the files and saw Issei's face on it

"This is him!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the file and held it up for the others to see. "He's Hyoudou Issei! He stopped coming to schools about 6 months ago!" Hearing this, they all looked back at Issei with a look of partial recognition in their eyes.

"No time for questions! I've got to save Gremory-Senpai!" Issei revved up his motorcycle and drove off after the new smash.

 **Meanwhile**

Rias had opened her eyes to find herself in the forest just outside Kuoh with the crow smash looming over her. Rias immediately went on the attack and blasted the smash back with a wave of magic. However the crow smash got up uninjured.

Unknown to Rias she was being watched by two figures "I don't see why you're targeting this girl" a petite girl with long blonde hair with black highlights, wearing a gothic Lolita dress, said. "It's simple. The crow smash has black feathers. What other race has black feathers?" A man around Issei's age with spiky white hair with dark red highlights, wearing a red sleeveless T-shirt and black jeans asked.

The young girl filled in the pieces "Fallen angels…." The man nodded "We kill the sisters of two of the four great satans, along with their peerages, and blame the fallen angels….. It'll seem like an act of war!" The man started laughing as he watched Rias do her best to defend herself but ultimately get beat down by the smash.

The young girl had a blank look on her face "Don't celebrate too much" As she said this Issei drove to the clearing and stopped in front of the smash "So whoever is doing this isn't just making copies of fullbottles. Their making brand new ones as well" Issei stepped of his bike and attached the strange belt around his waist. A small red mechanical dragon flew towards Issei and landed in his hand (Think a tiny mechanical Ddraig). Issei then took out a red bottle and shook it before inserting it into the mechanical dragon

" _ **AWAKEN!"**_

He then inserted it into the belt as it spoke again.

" _ **RED DRAGON!"**_

He started to turn the lever on his belt as transparent tubes appeared that began to be filled with red liquid appears.

"Henshin!" Issei yelled as he put his arms by his side as the liquid enclosed around him and became solid, revealing his rider form

" _ **DOMINATE! RED DRAGON EMPEROR! YEAH!"**_

Ddraig punched his palm while staring at his hand "With this….. I get the feeling I can't lose!" He charged towards the smash and tackled it away from Rias and into another clearing.

The two people who were watching Rias just watched "That's the guy that showed up and defeated the smash I made yesterday" the man said with a grin "Why are you smiling? Him being here ruins your plan" he girl said when she saw his expression. "It makes the game more interesting when a new player joins" He said as he looked back towards the fight.

Ddraig punched the crow smash into a tree before charging towards it to hit with a flurry of more punches. The crow smash screeched and took to the skies before diving down and slammed into Ddraig causing him to roll. When he got back he was tackled by the smash again "You know, repeating the same moves over and over again makes a match more boring" Ddraig joked as he rolled to avoid another tackle from the smash. He then held out his left hand as a red energy surrounded it.

" _ **BOOSTER GAUNTLET!"**_

A red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes and a small hole which looked to be used to insert things manifested on his arm. Rias, who was watching the fight, gasped at this "The Gauntlet of the red dragon emperor! The legends are true" Ddraig then inserted a sky blue bottle into the gauntlet causing it to cry out again

" _ **BOTTLE BOOST! VACUUM!"**_

Ddraig's gauntlet began to morph and took the shape of a vacuum cleaner, Causing Rias to sweatdrop, and created a small tornado from it, which began pulling the smash towards him. He then took out and inserted the vacuum bottle into the gauntlet causing it to cry out again

" _ **BOTTLE BOOST! VACUUM! EXPLOSION!"**_

Red energy started swirling around Ddraig's arm as the smash was pulled in more. Ddraig then punched right through the smash causing it to explode. Ddraig then deactivated his transformation as a black bottle landed on the floor. Issei crouched down and picked up the bottle before walking towards Rias and held ou his hand. "Are you okay Gremory-Senpai?" Rias only nodded and took his hand as her peerage ran into the clearing and surrounded her

As Rias began calming down her peerage she looked towards Issei who was on his motorcycle. He looked to her and nodded while smiling before putting on his helmet and drove off

The man watching the fight grinned as the young girl sighed "Big brother isn't going to like this" She said as the man laughed "Maybe, but that guy needs to lighten up anyway. Come on Akuko" he said as he began walking away "Wait up Suta" she said as she ran to catch up to him

 **Line Break**

The devils were now back in the student council room after the whole ordeal. Sona was looking through Issei's file. "It says that Issei hasn't been at school for nearly a year. However the reasons are strangely not written down" This caused everyone to raise an eyebrow and start to wonder: Who was the enigma named Issei Hyoudou.

Elsewhere Issei suddenly sneezed "Huh, wonder why that happened." He mused as his phone starts ringing "Hello? Ryuga-Nii? Whats up? He suddenly held the phone away from his ear as the person on the other line started shouting "What do you mean "You stole my catchphrase!" I've heard Sento-Nii and Kazu-Nii use it before!" This conversation continued as Issei went inside as the screen turns into a red background with the mechanical Ddraig and the red dragon bottle appear and shake.

 **Next time on The Emperor Rider:**

 **Issei: Xeno-Chan and Iri-Chan will kill me**

 **Sona: Find out everything you can about Hyoudou**

 **Suta: Phase 1. Start**

 **Rias: Welcome to the Occult Research room**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on the Emperor Rider:**

 **Issei: the dashing and handsome Issei saved the crying Gremory-Senpai from-**

 **Rias: Wait, Wait! I was not crying! Don't make up stuff**

 **Issei: Gremory-Senpai! Please don't interrupt the re-cap**

 **Rias: I won't if you stop making stuff up**

 **Issei: Aw dammit! We ran out of time! What will happen in Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 2: A real crazy day!**

The day after the battle, Rias and her peerage met in the Occult research club room along with Sona and Tsubaki. Rias began to sip her tea as she told everyone of the battle she witnessed yesterday. "So the red dragon emperor exists after all" Sona said with a shocked look on her face. Rias nodded before continuing "Then it stands to reason the white dragon Albion exists as well" She paused to let the information sink in

"Last night when everyone went home," Kiba said, breaking the pause, "I looked into the title Kamen Rider using the internet. However while I couldn't find much I did find something interesting" He opened a laptop he had with him, showing news articles about a giant wall. "It seems around 15 years ago there was a territorial struggle in Japan. The country was divided into three by something called the "Sky wall". Anyway the "Kamen Riders" were the people who united the country again and were saw as heroes. Though anything about their identities and anything else I was unable to find

After pondering this, Rias turned to Tsubaki and asked, "What does the school file say about the boy?" Opening the file, Tsubaki began reading out the information.

"Hyoudou Issei. Born an only child, he should be 17 years old by now. His grades weren't anything impressive but at the same time not too bad. It is important to note that while he was in school, he was a member of what was called the Perverted Trio and was often caught peeping on various changing rooms with his friends."

This got all the others to go "Ahh" in unison as they remembered him better now. One does not become a member of the school's most infamous group and not get known by the whole school.

"Then, 8 months ago, he stopped coming to school all of a sudden. After the first few days of his absence, the school board contacted the police. It was then that their house was broken into. Issei's parents were killed. However Issei was never found until now

"Frankly, I'm shocked that none of his classmates or friends ever asked the teachers about him." Kiba remarked.

"Apparently, a week after the funeral, Issei's homeroom teacher checked everywhere she could to see if she could find him. However, Everywhere she looked turned into a dead end for the search. The teachers themselves weren't quite sure what it meant, so they decided to leave it at that. As for his friends, it does not seem like they really made any effort to look for him. Instead, they continued their perverted actions as if nothing had changed. That would explain why they have been called the Perverted Duo for a while rather than the Perverted Trio."

Hearing this, the devils in the room felt even more sympathetic for the young boy. Not only did he lose his parents, but his supposed friends did not even care to find out about his mysterious absence.

Reluctant to break the silence, Sona tentatively asked, "Rias, did you know Hyoudou-kun before his absense?" When Rias did not respond, but merely gained an expression of reminiscence on her face, Sona directed her attention to everyone else in the room and said, "I believe it would be best if we were left alone now." Understanding the message, they all left, leaving Rias and Sona alone in the room. Sona continued to wait for an answer as Rias sipped more of her tea. Eventually she spoke.

 **FLASHBACK**

The first time she saw him was when he had just run away from a furious kendo club after one of his peeping escapades and was under the balcony of the Old School building. He was chatting with his friends when he looked up, saw her, and met her gaze. Their eyes locked onto each other for nearly a minute before she turned around and walked back inside. Every day after that day, he would come back and sit against the tree outside the building facing the balcony and she would always go out to the balcony that same time of the day. They would look for the other, their gazes locking together, holding each other for several seconds before breaking it themselves.

She found herself intrigued by him. Most males would look at her in lust for her body or lust for her status. Yet, during these moments, there was not an ounce of pervertedness in his gaze, despite him being a member of the infamous Perverted Trio. She didn't know if it was love or not. It seemed to be more of an attraction for something purely on an emotional level. That one moment of the day made getting through hers easier every day. So when he stopped showing up all of a sudden, she felt greatly saddened. She felt that it was partially her fault, for never actually talking to him, for leaving him with a look of disappointment on his face every day. Then she realized that he was no longer at school, she secretly became worried about his health. When she did not hear anything for a while, she came up with the conclusion that he had moved on after realizing they could never connect, so she decided to do the same. After 3 months or so, she could barely remember his face, just the look in his eyes as he gazed into hers.

 **END FLASHBACK**

As Rias spilled her emotions, Sona just sat there and listened. When the story finished, she waited for a moment before talking. "I think it is safe to assume that how Hyoudou's disappearance is connected to his parent's death." Rias nodded her head in agreement. At the same time, she could not stop herself from wondering where Issei was and if he was okay.

 **Meanwhile, In Issei's Dream**

Issei could be seen running through a sewer, wearing tattered clothes, with what appeared to be a tiger smash following him. Run, that was all that was going through his mind at the moment. Just keep running. He finally managed to exit the sewer and run into a field until the smash tackled him. He struggled to get it off him, but the smash was much stronger and its claws were starting to dig into his skin. Issei kept struggling until he heard a voice **"BOOST!"** As a green glow surrounded his hand he was able to push the smash and stared at his hand. He was now wearing a red gauntlet around his left hand. On the gauntlet was a green gem. Before he could question what it was he began to pass out. The last thing he saw was a red and blue figure jumping into the field to fight the smash.

Issei suddenly woke up with a jolt and rubbed his eyes. "It's been a long time since I had that dream….." He got up an began making himself a cup of ramen for his breakfast as he heard a voice in his head **"Ramen for breakfast? The girls will not be happy"** Issei chuckled at the voice. "Yeah, Iri-Chan and Xeno-Chan would kill me, and Miso-nee and sawa-nee would do worse things to me" As Issei walked out of his house Saturday morning, he was surprised to find that no one was outside waiting to talk to him.

"So, not one of them showed up. I kind of thought that at least one of them would see if I still lived here and try to get me to go back to school." He said to himself…out loud…again. "But to think that not even Kaichou showed up…" he then got a sad smile on his face. "Guess they really don't care about me." Walking down the road, he failed to notice a certain white cat hop off the wall around his house, take a long look at the name plate and address, before walking off.

While walking around town, Issei found himself reminiscing about Kuoh. More specifically, Rias Gremory. He remembered how he would always go to the same tree at the same time just to get a glimpse of her, to hold her greatness in his eyes for just a moment. That was the very scene he had seen before leaving her underworld. To be honest, he wanted those days again, back when everything was peaceful and there was no worry about some mysterious enemy that he has to face.

His musings were interrupted by a girl wearing a cosplay outfit saying, "Here you go", while handing him a flyer. Glancing at it, he was surprised to see a nonsymmetrical magic circle with a formula he did not recognize. Looking back up, he saw the flyer girl walking away. He was about to chase after her when he heard some screams and someone yelling "MONSTER!" Stuffing the flyer in his pocket, he bolted in the direction it came from, completely forgetting what just happened.

At a nearby plaza…

A crow smash similar to the one Issei fought yesterday started attacking nearby people. Issei ran to the plaza and saw the smash. "Didn't I beat you yesterday?" He asked as he pulled out his spiral sword and switched it to gun mode before shooting at the crow

Unknown to Issei, Suta and Akuko were watching the fight "I don't understand.." began Akuko "The crow smash is incredibly weak, so why create another one?" Suta laughed at her question "Simple. The upside to a smash being weak is that it's much easier to mass produce. Sometimes Quantity beats Quality" He said as he continued watching the fight

Issei pulled out his Ddraig bottle after attaching the driver around his waist. The mechanical Ddraig flew towards him as he inserted the bottle in the dragon

" _ **AWAKEN!"**_

He then inserted it into the belt as it spoke again.

" _ **RED DRAGON!"**_

He started to turn the lever on his belt as transparent tubes appeared that began to be filled with red liquid appears.

" _ **ARE YOU READY?"**_

"Henshin!" Issei yelled as he put his arms by his side as the liquid enclosed around him and became solid, revealing his rider form

" _ **DOMINATE! RED DRAGON EMPEROR! YEAH!"**_

Ddraig punched his palm while staring at his hand "With this….. I get the feeling I can't lose!" He then charged at the crow smash.

One of the girls, named Raynare or Yuuma in her human form, clicked her tongue in annoyance as Ddraig punched the smash back. "That stupid bird ruined my plan" She thought. She had planned to casually meet Issei here and ask him out, then kill him after the date. That would make sure the rider didn't find out about her plans with the nun. But the smash had to interrupt and start attacking the square. Her train of thought was cut off as she saw Issei defeat the smash in a matter of moments

Letting out a soft, "Whoo", Issei's armor dissolved in a burst of steam before he turned around to face Yuuma. He got a good look at her and found himself blushing at her cute face and attractive body. Her choice of attire, a short black dress that was perfect for showing off her legs and a small light purple jacket on top that was just the right size to show off her figure and give a small opening to her cleavage, wasn't exactly helping. Yuuma jumped at him and hugged him "Thank you so much! Who knows what that monster would have done to me if you hadn't shown up!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tighter "Please let me buy you a meal as a thank you" Issei was about to decline but the look in her eyes showed she wouldn't take no for an answer "Fine. If that's what you really want" Yuuma giggled and clasped her hands "Great! Meet me here tomorrow at 3PM" She said as she skipped away before Issei could answer, causing him to sweatdrop

 **Moments Later…**

At a random location, Yuuma was walking with a scowl on her face as she heard a voice "Awww. What has the little lady so upset?" She quickly turned towards the snarky voice and saw Suta leaning by a tree as Akuko was sitting on a branch staring at a birds nest

Yuuma quickly formed a spear of light and was about to throw it but Suta held a strange gun, aimed right between her eyes. "just try it" He said with his usual grin as Yuuma clicked her tongue and dispersed the spear "Why so pissy?" Suta asked again making her scowl again "Cause your stupid bird nearly ruined my plan" This made Akuko scoff "Your plan only worked BECAUSE of the smash. Otherwise the rider wouldn't have agreed"

Yuuma turned towards Akuko "Don't you start brat!" She was then knocked down by Suta "better watch your mouth Ray. She has a point, noman, no matter how perverted, would just accept a stranger asking them out. They'd have to be really stupid to agree" Suta then held out a black bottle "Anyway today was just an advertisement. You agree to work with us, you get the power these things grant"

Raynare scowled again "That monster didn't seem so strong when the rider beat it" Suta grinned "That's because the bottle was used on an ordinary human. Imagine the power if you fallen angels used it. You watched what happened with the low level stray devil we used one on, how it walked through the crappy devils. Do we have a deal then?" He held out the bottle as Raynare stared at it before taking it and walking away causing Suta to grin again "Phase 1 complete" He and Akuko disappeared in a burst of steam

 **The next day**

The next day Issei was standing by the same fountain as yesterday, wearing the same clothes as yesterday **"You could have at least changed your clothes"** This caused Issei to chuckle "Well I still haven't gone clothes shopping and a lot of the stuff I wear I borrow from Ryuga-Nii" The voice talking to him roared with laughter, though only he could hear it **"The girls will definitely kill you"**

Before Issei could retort Yuuma ran up to him "Hi, sorry I'm late. Are you ready to go?" Issei nodded. "Then let's get started!" Yuuma said, grabbing Issei's hand and pulling him towards the shops, laughing as he told her to slow down.

So, for the rest of the day, Issei and Yuuma were on a date. Deciding to man up, Issei took Yuuma to some stores where they had fun holding up the different articles of clothing against themselves while looking in the mirror. While they were there, Issei noticed a certain violet bracelet that resembled a scrunchie. On an impulse, he bought it and gave it to Yuuma as a present. When asked why, he said, while blushing, that he thought it would be a good match for her eye color, especially with the current outfit she was wearing. Hearing that, Yuuma graciously accepted the present and began wearing it throughout the rest of the date. Then, after realizing she had not actually eaten anything today, Issei took her to a family restaurant where he treated her to an ice cream sundae. Upon Yuuma's insistence, the two of them ended up eating the sweet dessert together. Afterwards, they spent some time at the department store where Yuuma dragged Issei to a photo booth where they took a series of pictures. During the last one, Yuuma gave Issei a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush more than he had ever blushed before.

During all this, though Issei was on guard, he was also enjoying himself. He would be lying if he said that he was not attracted to Yuuma. Yuuma even joked that he was using his secondary role as a body guard as an excuse to not leave her side, to which Issei had no response. He simply never imagined himself dating anyone like her in his life. Not only that, but it had been months since he had hung out with anyone his own age. So, despite his initial reluctance, he found the day to be a truly enjoyable one.

Later…

It was now sunset and the two found themselves at a park walking towards the water fountain that was in the middle. As they got closer and closer, Raynare was pondering her next move.

"He's let his guard down. I could strike right now and he wouldn't notice until he's dead" She opened her hand and started to make a spear of light, Until Issei grabbed her wrist "Nice try" he said surprising Raynare "But you really suck at hiding your killing intent"

Raynare moved out of his grip and jumped away from him "You knew this whole time?" She questioned through gritted teeth as Issei nodded "Thanks to this guy" He pointed at the mechanical Ddraig who landed on his shoulder "He warned me that your energy felt different from a normal human"

This shocked Raynare as Issei shook the red dragon bottle and inserted it into the mechanical Ddraig

" _ **AWAKEN!"**_

He then inserted it into the belt as it spoke again.

" _ **RED DRAGON!"**_

He started to turn the lever on his belt as transparent tubes appeared that began to be filled with red liquid appears.

" _ **ARE YOU READY?"**_

"Henshin!" Issei yelled as he put his arms by his side as the liquid enclosed around him and became solid, revealing his rider form

" _ **DOMINATE! RED DRAGON EMPEROR! YEAH!"**_

Ddraig punched his palm "Let's get this party started!" he charged at Raynare as she threw a spear of light at him, which Ddraig dodged. He then punched her in the stomach and spin kicked her into the fountain "Is that the best you got" He asked as he grinned behind his helmet

Raynare stood up with a pissed off look as she took out the bottle she got from Suta, surprising Ddraig "Where the hell did you get that?!" She didn't answer as she shook the bottle and inserted it into her wrist

" _ **CROW!"**_

Raynare began to transform. She took the form of the crow smash except she was bigger and her feathers darkened. **"This is amazing! This power… it will allow me to kill you!"** She shouted as she tackled him

"She's transformed but she still has her mind….. She's turned into a hard smash!" Ddraig said as he pushed her off him and kicked her into the fountain again before holding out his hand

" **BOOSTER GAUNTLET!"**

The familiar gauntlet formed around his hand and he used it to knock her down again. He took out a new bottle and shook it before inserting it into the gauntlet

" _ **BOTTLE BOOST! GORILLA!"**_

The gauntlet began to grow in size as Ddraig clenched his fist. Energy began to build up around his fist as he brought it down towards Raynare, Causing an explosion that destroyed the fountain. When the smoke cleared, Raynare was gone and the bottle was nowhere to be found "Dammit" he cursed under his breath as he undid the transformation and went back to his house

 **Later**

When Issei arrived at his home he was talking on the phone "Did Sento-Nii analyse the bottles I sent him yet" the figure he was talking to replied "not yet. Though when he does finish we should be able to find out who made it" Issei nodded at this "That's not all, according to Ddraig the hard smash who used the crow bottle was a fallen angel" The figure replied after a few moments "I'll ask Azazel. See if he knows anything" Issei nodded again "Got it. Thanks Vali. Give everyone my regards" He hung up after that as on the other line a man who looked to be around the same age as Issei with light silver hair looked towards the moon while holding a white bottle as a small mechanical dragon that looked like Ddraig, only coloured white, perched on his head "Seems like something big is going to happen"

Next Morning…

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining through the window, much to the annoyance of a certain sleeping teenage boy. Unable to ignore the beams of light that landed on his face, Issei found himself waking up in his bed.

Issei yawned as he showered and got into his clothes. There was a knock on the door and he opened it, reveaing the petite silver girl and the blonde man that were with Rias "Rias would like to see you" Issei nodded as he locked the door to his house and followed the two.

They eventually arrived at the old building by the school and entered one of the rooms. Issei looked around to see Rias sitting at a desk, with the black haired woman he believed was named Akeno standing beside her

Rias smiled as she saw Issei "Hello Issei, welcome to the Occult Research Club" As she said this the screen changes to a red and black background as the red dragon bottle and the crow bottle appear and start to shake

 **Next time on the emperor rider:**

 **Issei: well this is certainly a surprise**

 **Suta: You can't expect to beat him right away**

 **Raynare: I'LL KILL YOU!**

 **Rias: Would you like to join my peerage?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on the emperor rider:**

 **Issei: This Char-**

 **Vali: This moron underestimated his opponent and let a fallen angel turn into a hard smash.**

 **Issei: VALI? What are you doing here?**

 **Vali: someone has to be truthful in these things. Now the same moron has found himself in a room full of dev-**

 **Rias: Wait Wait Wait! Don't give a big revelation in the re-cap**

 **Vali: It's not like anyone reading this hasn't seen the original anime**

 **Issei: On to chapter 3**

 **Chapter 3: Shocking revelations!**

Issei stared at the people in front of him, Rias was sitting at her desk drinking a cup of tea, with Akeno standing by her. Kiba was sitting on one of the couches, with Koneko sitting next to him eating a doughnut. Issei took a seat in the couch opposite Kiba and Koneko as Rias put down her cup. "to start off let me welcome you again to the Occult Research Club. Or ORC for short. What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. Understand?" Issei nodded as Rias took a deep breath. "Everyone in this room is a devil" she said as she paused to let the information sink in. She expected Issei to be shocked but he just had a blank look on his face "I already knew. Azazel told me that the sisters of two of the four great Satans go to Kuoh academy" He replied reaching for one of Konekos doughnuts until she smacked his hand away.

This shocked everybody in the room. Not only did the big revelation turn our to not be a big revelation but Issei claimed to know the leader of the fallen angels. Rias cleared her throat to get over her shock . "Then let us introduce ourselves. I am Rias Gremory, a high class devil, heiress of the Gremory household." she said as the others followed suit

"Akeno Himejima, a devil in the service of Rias Gremory." bowed the Japanese beauty.

"Yuuto Kiba, a devil in the service of Rias Gremory." bowed the pretty boy

After swallowing another doughnut, Koneko said, "Koneko Toujou, a devil in the service of Rias Gremory." with her own small bow.

At this point, all the guests had a set of bat-like wings behind them. Issei nodded and began his own introduction "Issei Hyoudou. Kamen rider Ddraig" he gave his own small bow as Rias spoke up again "I have a favour to ask Issei... will you join my peerage?" Issei raised an eyebrow "peerage?" Akeno chose this moment to speak up "A high class devil is allowed to have a group of servants using items called Evil Pieces that would allow high class devils to turn other beings into devils that serve under them as a part of their peerage." Akeno finished her explanation as Issei shook his head "I'm sorry. But I won't join your peerage." He said shocking everyone "B-But why?" Rias questioned causing Issei to smile "when I became a rider I swore I would protect as many people as I can and I believe that I would do a better job of doing that if I wasn't tied down to a group. It may sound selfish but it's what I believe. I'm sorry buy you'll have to find someone else" Issei got up and dusted himself off before walking out the door.

 **Meanwhile**

Raynare was tending to her wounds in the fallen angels secret Base in an abandoned church. She then heard someone chuckling behind her. She turned to see Suta leaning on the wall with his usual grin "aww did the little birdie get her wings clipped?" he tilted his head to dodge the spear of light that was thrown at him.

Raynare glared at him "You lied to me! You said I would have the power to destroy that rider!" Suta chuckled again. "did you really think you could beat him right away? It was your first time using a bottle." Raynare glared again "then I'll use it to kill you!" She shook the crow bottle and inserted it into her wrist

" _ **CROW!"**_

Raynare transformed as Suta took out a strange gun "really? You expect to kill me with the power I gave you? Talk about Ungrateful" he ducked under a swipe from Raynare and fired the gun at her stomach pushing her back "fine. Let me show you the difference between us" he took out a red bottle and shook it before inserting it into the gun

" _ **DESTRUCTION! FUNKY!"**_

A large amount of steam surrounded Suta as red sword pieces surrounded him. When the steam dispersed Suta was wearing a robotic suit with a red gear on the right side of his face. On his was a red claymore

" _ **EXCALIBUR OF DESTRUCTION!"**_

Raynare was shocked by this transformation **"W-What is this? You're a rider as well"** Suta chuckled **"Incorrect! The rider can't compare to me!"** Raynare charged at him but Suta kicked her away without any effort. Raynare got up and threw a spear of light at him. Suta sighed and caught the spear with one hand, shocking Raynare **"You sure love to spam these things"** Suta then spun his body and threw the spear back at Raynare. Piercing her shoulder and pinning her to the wall " **ARRRGH! I'LL KILL YOU!"** she screamed as Suta undid his transformation "come at me any time. I'll be waiting any time!" he walked out the church laughing as Raynare kept screaming.

Once he was outside he saw Akuko by a tree. "Kokabiel isn't going to be happy about this" she said as Suta scoffed "please. He won't care. Not as long as gramps provides him with the bottles" Suta and Akuko disappear in a burst of steam

 **Meanwhile**

Issei was on the phone while by a ramen stand "so Kokabiel got five of the excalibur pieces? What does he intend to do with them?" the person on the other line replied "no idea. However according to Azazel he plans to restart the great war between devil's and fallen angels." Issei widened his eyes at this "then we have to stop this!" he slammed his hand on the counter as the other person replied. "don't worry. We will stop him. Kazumi phoned the other day. Xenovia and Irina have nearly finished their training" Issei gave a sigh of relief "that's good to hear. Right, speak to you later Vali" Issei hung up the phone and finished his ramen before driving around town to fins any sight of Raynare.

"What are the fallen angels up to?" Issei mumbled to himself as he saw a young blonde girl looking around her lost. Issei decided to stop and walked up to her "Hi. My name is Issei Hyoudou. Are you looking for something?" he asked as the girl looked up at him before speaking Italian. Issei couldn't understand her, which the girl noticed and tried her best to speak Japanese. "Y-Yes, I'm Asia Arganto. I-I am looking for the church." She said with a bow. Issei looked around and saw a church in the distance "well I can see one there. If you'd like I'll drive you there" Asia shook her head quickly "N-No. I wouldn't want to be a bother" she quickly bowed again and ran towards the church. Issei sighed and decided to go back to searching for any smash.

 **Later**

Issei was driving around the town "shit, still no sign of a smash" he suddenly heard a blood curling scream from a nearby house and ran to see what the noise was. He quickly kicked down the door and was hit by a wave of a horrible smell "damn. And I thought Ryuga-nii smelled bad when he fell in a pile of pig carp!" he ran towards the living room and nearly threw up at the sight in front of him.

There was blood everywhere, all over the walls, the floor, the furniture, everywhere. There were two dead people, a man and a woman, the man had been dismembered and beheaded and had his head hung up the wall like a painting and the woman was impaled with what appeared to be fifty different stab wounds all over her body

Issei steeled his nerves as he dodged an attack from a man with dark silver hair, wearing a grey shirt, black trousers and a black trench coat. He had blood all over him, indicating that we has the one who did this, and he was giggling like a madman. "Who the hell are you?" Issei shouted as the obviously insane man kept giggling "huh? Why should I tell a piece of shit like you anything?" this enraged Issei as he started shaking the red dragon bottle.

The insane man charged at him, preparing to hack him to pieces. Issei dodged his attack and punched him in the stomach. Causing a flash of red energy to appear and knock the guy back. The man landed hard against the wall and spit out a bit of blood "that strength isn't normal. But you're not effected by the holy items... what the hell are you?"

Issei grinned "why should I tell I piece of shit like you anything?" he asked, clearly mocking the man with his own words. The man started laughing "oh that's rich. Fine. Call me freed. These Shitheads were sinners who turned to even shittier devil's for help with stupid things!" before he could continue the door opened, revealing Asia who looked horrified at the scene in front of her "Issei-San! Father Freed! What is going on?" freed immediately hit her in the temple, knocking her out "shut up you annoying botch! You're ruining my fun!"

"Asia!" Issei ran to her and knelt down. Luckily she was still breathing so Issei took a deep breath to calm himself before inserting the dragon fullbottle in the mechanical Ddraig

" ** _AWAKEN!"_**

He then inserted it into the belt as it spoke again.

" ** _RED DRAGON!"_**

He started to turn the lever on his belt as transparent tubes appeared that began to be filled with red liquid appears.

"Henshin!" Issei yelled as he put his arms by his side as the liquid enclosed around him and became solid, revealing his rider form

" ** _DOMINATE! RED DRAGON EMPEROR! YEAH!"_**

Ddraig punched his palm while staring at his hand "With this….. I get the feeling I can't lose!" He charged at Freed and punched him in the gut. "Now this is getting interesting!" Freed yelled as he tried to slash Ddraig. But Ddraig dodged the slash and kneed him in the chin before throwing him across the room.

Freed was about to get up again but a large burst of steam erupted between the two revealing Suta in his armoured form holding a knocked out freed, who he then tossed into the wall. Issei saw the gun at his hip and gasped "The Kaiser System!" Suta chuckled **"Glad to see someone properly knows it"** Issei charged at suta and threw a punch, but Suta quickly dodged and threw a punch of his own, Issei ducked under the punch and tried to sweep Suta's legs. Suta jumped up to avoid the leg sweep and tried to bring an axe kick down on Issei's head, luckily Issei leaned back in order to avoid the kick and rolled out the way. Suta started laughing **"Not bad. It's been ages since anyone has been a decent challenge. Let's get a little serious"** Suta grabbed the claymore on his back and unsheathed it before resting it on his shoulder. Issei brought out his hand and a red aura surrounded it

" _ **Booster Gauntlet!"**_

Issei's gauntlet formed and he charged at Suta and punched him through the window. He then gently shook Asia, waking her up "W-Who are you?" she cried out not knowing the red armoured man. "Asia! It's me Issei. I need you to go!" Asia "Looked confused as Rias showed up. "What's going on?" Rias asked "No time! Take her and get out of here!" He handed Asia to Rias and jumped out the window.

When he was outside he saw Suta sitting by a tree **"About time! I was getting bored! Let's do this!"** Suta charged at Issei and swung his claymore at him. Issei dodged the swing and threw a punch but Suta twisted his body to avoid the punch and spin kicked Issei back a few feet. Issei ran towards Suta and tried to punch him with with the booster gauntlet, but he blocked it with his claymore "Who the hell are you?" Issei shouted as each side was trying to overpower the other. **"Just call me Destruction X!"** Suta said as the power struggle created a small shockwave that pushed both of them back. Issei immediately went back on the offensive as he hit Suta with a flurry of punches and kicked him into the tree. Suta then charged at Issei and hit him with a swing of his claymore and pushed Issei back. Before Issei could regain his bearings Suta appeared in front of him and tossed him over his shoulder, on to the ground and stomped on his chest before kicking him across from him again.

Issei was able to stand up as Suta picked up his claymore. Issei began turning the handle of his driver **"Ooh. Now this is interesting!"** Suta took out his red bottle and inserted it into his claymore as the ethereal dragon appeared behind Issei and red energy swirled around Suta's claymore

" _ **ARE YOU READY? EMPEROR FINISH!"**_

" _ **DESTRUCTION! FUNKY BREAK!"**_

Issei struck with his rider kick as Suta swung his powered up Claymore. Both landed opposite to each other with their backs turned. The small clearing was silent until both of them fell to one knee. Both Issei and Suta were gasping for breath. This was the only noise that was heard until Suta started laughing **"Wonderful! That was a great fight rider!"** Suta got up and was surrounded by a burst of steam "Wait!" Issei shouted as he started to collapse.

 **Later**

Issei began to wake up and saw he was in his bedroom. He began to get up and realised that there was no wound on him. He checked everywhere he could see but couldn't even see a single scratch. The only indicator of that tough battle was his exhaustion. "What happened?" He asked as he scratched his head. The door suddenly flung open revealing Asia and two people he didn't expect. One was a girl around Issei's age with long brown hair tied into twintails. She wore a loose white T-shirt and blue jeans. The other was a girl around the same age. She had short blue hair with a single green stripe. She wore the same outfit as the other girl "Irina? Xenovia? What are you two doing here?" Irina giggled and hugged him "Kazumi-Niisan said our training was other so we came to find you" Issei hugged her then shivered as he felt a dark aura from Xenovia "So Issei….. Explain to us how you got hurt so bad" Issei gulped and began to tell the story

 **One explanation later:**

Irina and Xenovia were shocked. "So someone really recreated the Kaiser System?" Issei nodded "The red gear on his head and the gun described the "right Kaiser" That Ryuga-Nii once fought" Issei then looked at Asia "So you're the one who healed me?" Asia nodded as Issei patted her head "Thanks Asia! You're a life saver" He grinned, causing her to smile back with a blush.

Xenovia chose to ask an important question "How did you heal him? I remember a green glow from your hands soit must be a sacred gear?" Asia nodded and began telling them her story. Asia had spent her entire life with the church, not knowing who either of her parents where. When she was younger she gained the sacred gear called twilight healing and became known as The Holy Priestess and was met with nothing but praise. It was during that time she found an injured devil near the church and she, being a good person, decided to heal him. This caused the people of the church who had praised her to turn against her and call her a witch and banish her from the church. It was only recently that she met father freed and thought she could help people again

After she finished her story Both Irina and Xenovia hugged her to comfort her. That's when the four heard noises from downstairs and saw Rias, along with her peerage, and surprisingly Sento and Ryuga, who was eating ramen he stole from Issei's cupboard, along with kazumi. Ryuga looked up from his ramen and saw Issei "Oi, Whu arrumph" he said with his mouth full, causing Sento to smack him across the head "Swallow the food first, idiot"

Issei chuckled as it seems the two hadn't changed "What brings you all here?" Rias took this moment to speak up "We hadn't heard anything from you after you handed me Asia, so we decided to see what happened." Issei nodded and looked at the three he considered brothers. Sento chose to speak up "I finally finished analysing the bottles you had sent me and Ryuga's here cause last time I left him alone in my lab he nearly blew it up" He said, causing Issei, Xenovia and Irina to sweatdrop. Kazumi spoke up "Well Irina and Xenovia finished their training so I decided to bring them here" Issei sat down on a chair and looked at Sento and told him about Destruction X, shocking the three. "The Kaiser System?! Nanba…." Issei raised an eyebrow at this "I thought Nanba was destroyed" Sento nodded "Yes but afterwards a lot of its data, including the smash data and the Kaiser data disappeared. I've been trying to find who took it"

Issei and the others went quiet after this, until Rias spoke up again "Issei, Allow me to ask again. Will you please join my peerage?" Before Issei could speak up Xenovia held out her arm between the two "Why are you so adamant about Issei joining. From what I heard he already rejected your offer!" Issei put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Xeno-Chan. Please don't escalate this." Kazumi spoke up "She has a point though. If Issei already refused and yet you ask him again means you're desperate and need him for something" Rias flinched at this, making Kazumi nod "thought so. You want Issei to join because of his power" Issei shook his head "Gremory-Senpai. I can agree to go back to school and I can agree to help you guys if you are in trouble. But I don't want to be just a tool who's only useful because of his powers. If you're only asking because of my powers then I will never agree. Thank you for bringing Asia to heal me. I owe you" He said as he went into the kitchen. Rias nodded with a sad smile on her face and left along with her peerage.

Sento chose this moment to speak up "Issei! Me and Ryuga need to go back. I'm going to see if I can find out who took Nanba's research!" Kazumi stood up as well "I need to check up on the families working on the farm. I'll see you guys later" Sento, Ryuga and Kazumi walked out the door after giving their goodbyes. Issei yawned while holding a glass of hot milk "Well im exhausted." He looked and saw Irina and Xenovia smiling at him "Since our training is over we can stay with you" Issei smiled "well that's good to hear" he then saw Asia fidgeting on the couch "U-Umm Issei-San….. C-Could I stay with you?" She asked with a small blush. Issei smiled and patted her head "Of course you can" Issei then left to go up the stairs as the screen turns red with Issei's red dragon bottle and Sutas bottle appear and start shaking

 **Next time on the emperor Rider:**

 **Suta: This makes the game more fun**

 **Issei: first day back at school huh?**

 **Xenovia: Fight me!**

 **Irina: This is not going to end well**


End file.
